


Dreaming of us.

by thecosmiczora



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmiczora/pseuds/thecosmiczora
Summary: Elio is out late, and while waiting for him, Oliver drifts into a light sleep. He dreams about their future together and what it would entail.





	Dreaming of us.

It's late. Oliver is in bed, waiting for Elio in a half asleep daze. He looks out over the city through the windows, wondering where in it Elio was at that moment. 

When they were apartment shopping, they walked into this one and immediately knew it was the perfect fit. The huge window covers the entirety of the master bedroom wall. The city lights shine through the window and light up their room. Their room. They had their own room. Their own apartment, in fact. Their relationship had always felt so real, so permanent. But this; this was a different kind of permanent. They have property together. They have this life together, far from italy. In italy, nothing was for certain. They knew they were going to be separated, that this beautiful thing they had would eventually have to stop. 

But now, they had an actual physical representation of the permanence in their relationship. They had a home together. Their lives are intertwined in a way they weren't before. 

Oliver is exhausted. He’s been putting in extra hours at the university trying to impress his boss. His thoughts are not entirely coherent because of his deliriousness, but he’s falling in and out of this dream. The same one he’s been having ever since he and Elio got the apartment together. 

The dream always starts off in their bed. Oliver and Elio are both asleep, but there's this little girl in between them. She’s cuddled up, each of them with an arm around her. She has dark brown curly hair just like Elio’s and Oliver’s blue eyes that seem to change colors so easily. She’s perfect. This perfect little girl who seems so fragile, so real. Oliver can see her in this dream so vividly, he feels like she must be real. Like he could reach out and run his hand through her curls like he does with Elio. 

But he can’t. Because this perfect little girl is not real. Because he’s dreaming. Because he’s still alone in the apartment, waiting for Elio to get home. 

He so wishes this dream was reality. He wants nothing more in this moment than to have that little girl cuddled up to him and Elio. He pictures Elio playing with the little girl, thinking about what a great dad he would be. So silly and outgoing, playing along with whatever crazy adventure their daughter would want to go on. Looking back at oliver and smiling; gesturing to him to come play along with them. He imagines watching their daughter as she puts her little face up to the glass of their huge windows, watching the city; fascinated by the sometimes overwhelming brightness. 

Oliver comes back to reality when he hears the door to the apartment open and knows Elio has finally gotten home. He contemplates getting up out of the warm cozy bed to say hello, but decides against it when he hears Elio’s footsteps already heading in the direction of their bedroom. 

“Hey baby”, Elio says with a smile. “Sorry, I thought i was gonna be home sooner. Business was crazy tonight, so we ended up closing like 30 minutes late.”

“No worries, I'm just glad you’re home now”, Oliver replies sleepily, pulling Elio down for a quick hello kiss. Elio’s lips are still cold from outside. 

“Babe, remember that dream I told you I keep having? Where we have a daughter?”

“Yeah of course I remember. How could I forget that?’ Elio responds, pulling on a huge sweatshirt to sleep in. 

“It’s been happening more and more frequently. And it’s making me realize just how much I want that with you. Not now, not yet, but soon. Eventually. Whenever we’re ready, I want that dream in real life. With you”

Elio looks over at him, with an awed look on his face. The profoundness of this confession overwhelms him. He crawls under the covers and tenderly kisses Oliver on the forehead, then his nose, and ending with his lips. 

“There’s nothing I want more in this world” he says gently, almost under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on tumblr if you want its thecosmiczora


End file.
